


History Repeats

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, Sisterly Love, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Bianca feels blinded by the past.





	History Repeats

“I can’t believe…I’ve been so blind.”  
  
Kendall hated to see a shadow of disappointment on her sister’s face, especially when it was because of her teenage daughter, “Binks, you were in her position. Feeling out of control and invisible…Miranda needs you to remember that. She needs you to understand, not question yourself about her upbringing or your love for her.”  
  
Nodding vehemently, Bianca tried to speak through tears, “She’s so small, Kendall…I should’ve known. I should’ve seen how sick she was…noticed her picking at meals or—something!”  
  
“You love her, unconditionally, that’s what she needs more than anything, just you.”


End file.
